my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saisei Fukuzatsu
Saisei is a quiet and quirky hero-in-training who rarely speaks and almost never closes her mouth. She's difficult to read, and likely doesn't speak very often because Japanese isn't her first language. She's terrible at reading other people's writing, but she gets either excellent or horrible grades. There's rarely an in-between, and her grades never have a constant (eg: her math grades could be great one week and horrible another week). She weirds people out because she has odd reactions to certain situations, and is seemingly emotionally inarticulate. She has either extreme or underwhelming reactions. If she's saddened by something, she'll either frown slightly or burst into quiet but very noticeable tears. She's a big softy, and she enjoys making friendships of other people. She makes Hero ships based on how other heroes react to one another and how their quirks may work. She wants everybody to get along, but doesn't really know how to go about it in a way hat doesn't scare people. Saisei's quirk is "Axolotl". She has all the skills and traits of an axolotl. She is an excellent swimmer, but she also has advanced regeneration. Saisei takes this to an extreme, making her effectively immortal. She can regrow limbs, organs, and even her own brain. She, when in a pinch, may even severe her arm to use as a bludgeoning tool. When the regeneration process begins, the severed body part will dissolve into a dust-like substance. It's unknown if she feels pain or not. Her biggest weaknesses are her fragility, dehydration and scarring. If she regenerates too often in one day, she'll begin to scar and her regeneration will be slower. She'll also become more fragile as she uses her ability. If she doesn't stay hydrated, she dries up and effectively becomes useless. She isn't particularly good in one-on-one combat, but her seemingly endless agility mixed with her strangely stubborn attitude make it very difficult to defeat her. Her body is much more fragile than other people, so accidentally severing her arm is a bit easier to do than one might hope. She has long, white-blonde hair that seems to form a kind of tail. Her bangs, parted down the middle, and half-pigtails resemble the external gills on an axolotl. Her eyes are black with blue schleras, and her mouth is almost always open in a smile resembling an axolotl. Under her uniform, she actually wears a black wet suit, and she wears mismatching socks. Unlike most students, she wears red sneakers. Her blazer is too big for her, but her uniform is worn regularly. She has darker skin, evidence of her being a foreigner. Her hero costume vaguely resembles Tsuyu's costume, but is black and white and resembles a short wet suit. She wears cool goggles that enhance her sight in the water, letting her see farther and in the dark. It also keeps her from drying out too quickly on land. She has hinted that maybe her hair isn't hair at all, but a misplaced tail. It's unknown which is 100% correct. Saisei's hero name is "Ambystoma", which is the scientific classification for mole salamanders, which the axolotl technically is. Her actual name "Fukuzatsu Saisei" is written with the exact kanji you'd expect, making her name mean something along the lines of "Complex Regeneration". This obviously references her quirk. Most people call her "Sai" or "Fuku-chan", as she doesn't really like "Fukuzatsu-san" because it's a mouthful and she has trouble saying it sometimes. If she can't say it, nobody is allowed to say it. Saisei grew up in Mexico with her mother before going to middle school in Japan, where her father lives after having gotten a job there as a Pro Hero. Her mother's quirk gives her lizard properties while her father has a healing factor. Because of her upbringing, Saisei's Japanese may be limited or she may be self-conscious about her ability to speak Japanese. Spanish and English are her first and second language, making English her only constantly excellent grad